This is going to be a Hard Day
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Set a few episodes before Gina leaves. its about the struggle at SunHill between officers for different reasons. i suck at summaries sorry :/ rated M for Languageand some adult content.


DISCLAIMER—I OWN NOTHING FROM THE BILL, MOST OF THE HAPPENING , WERE IN EPISODES THOUGH I HAVE ENTERED SOME OF MY OWN STORY LINES.

Today was going to be a hard day. Being a police officer was hectic, but this year thus far, was indeed the worst. The aging inspector had already lost so many of her team, it was simply heart breaking, she seemed glad that she had a large bottle of whisky hid away in her filing cabinet. Already had her officers been assigned to their days work and already complaints from her two top sergeants. Callum Stone and Dale 'Smithy' Smith were the best, though opposite ends of the pole, they each had room for improvement. While smithy preferred to think things through, Stone would jump in head first.

The inspector, looking through the blinds to the sergeant's office across the hall, sat down. The computer still loading. The old girl had a stack of work to be getting on with, but had a horrible, horrible feeling about this very day. Callum and Smithy were being rather quiet, and Inspector Gold wasn't sure what to make of this. Was she happy? Or concerned? Just as she leaned back in her char, there was a quiet knock on the, Gina sighed as the door opened, the same time as her chocolate eyes. Roger Valentine stood at the party open door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but Tony thought it best if we told you Ma'am."

"What is it Roger?"

Gina asked as she rose from her chair, already down the hallway, roger jogged to keep up with inspector. Gina looked towards the slightly younger P.C, awaiting the answer.

"Well Ma'am, it's the call me and Toney had been assigned to. A shop keeper. Two children are culprits. They're only young, they got away Ma'am, but we've sent out their descriptions to all patrolling officers,"

"I'm sorry P.C Valentine, but i simply cannot register how you are in need of my assistance."

Roger was a little taken back, her mood had been rather foul for weeks, but it was just getting worse by the shift. Gina knew it was wrong to take it out on her officers but with no upcoming boxing matches to scream at, her officers were goin the job.

"P.C Valentine, i think you should be down at St' Hughes, speaking to this shop assistant..."

"Well that just the thing Ma'am, when we arrived on scene, he was very...pleasant Ma'am, didn't want us there you see."

"I don't care whether he wants you there or not, those are my orders, now get to it!"

Gina's voice rose through the whole command, shocking passersby. Stone and Smithy coming out of their office, peeking round the corner. Roger nodded meekly to the inspector, and manoeuvred around her, seeking the double doors. Gina took to note that roger was the only one to have moved, feeling like a fed up child, she wanted to indeed stamp her foot.

"Well don't you all have work to be getting on with?"

Gina strode to the toilets. Placing her hands on the rim of the sink, looking into the clear mirror, she almost didn't recognize the face to stare back, Gina felt tired.

_This is going to be a long day._

Over at St Hughes, a nurse had just pointed out the bed, the shopkeeper was at. Roger and Tony exchanged a look as they approached. Already knowing what was to happen. The Asian man looked the two policemen over, a wary look on his aged face. The rolling of the eyes and shake of the head was all Tony and Roger needed to know that they were not at all welcome. Yet neither of the men fancied going back to the station without anything to tell Inspector Gold.

"Morning, sir, you remember us? Im P.C Valentine and this is P.C Stamp. Sir, we're here to ask about what happened this morning."

"Stupid...stupid..." the man shook his head, looking down. Roger looked to tony slightly concerned.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault sir, you only tried to protect..."

"Me? You think...you think im calling myself stupid? Absolutely not! You! It's you! You were there you followed me? And you still have to ask! I knew i would regret calling you lot!"

Tony looked to his friend, and could see the strain in his face. This wasn't the first time that they had gotten abuse like this, but it still hurt all the same. Tony knew there was more to the stress from work in his friends' life, and whether anyone else realised, Tony did not know, but after this he was determined to get to the bottom of his friends problem. Tony then turned to the shopkeeper, but before he could speak a word, the man had raised his hand, palm showing to the two policemen and said,

"This is not the first time. I have all but given up with the police, you do nothing. This is my final word. Just leave it be."

Tony wanted to try harder, get the man to open up, but his friend had already walked away, his hands lifted in defeat. Tony knew something was wrong. Roger was never one to admit defeat so early on. Tony jogged to keep up with his friend. Neither said a word till they reached the patrol car, tony went to the driver's seat,

"My turn, eh?"

Tony tried to joke with his friend, who seemed to be having none of it. Roger threw the keys across the bonnet, climbing in. Tony sighed getting in himself.

_This is going to be a long day._

Sorry it's so short. I just want to see what people think of this one. I've never really done anything for the bill. Or anything that hasn't got major OC's in them. I will be adding a few more chapters. But this one won't be very long just a few chapters. Press the review button. It loves you.


End file.
